


Home Is The Sailor

by Historical_Muse



Category: British Actor RPF, Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 05:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historical_Muse/pseuds/Historical_Muse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy goes on a canoeing trip.  Billy disapproves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Is The Sailor

**Author's Note:**

> From an interview with Andy Serkis, late 2002: “I spent a lot of time on my own, making the film. One time, I was doing a research trip for Gollum, & decided to go down the Wanganui River in a canoe, thinking it would be only half a day's trip. I rented a canoe from this guy, & just as I was getting in the canoe & pushing off he said, ‘I'll see you in three days.’ I had no food with me, & it did take three days.” (He smiles, remembering.)

When Andy finally gets back, all sun-tanned and wind-blown, to quote the old song, Billy isn’t the first to greet him. 

But later, when he goes over to Andy’s house with a bottle of Jack Daniels and a huge weight gone from his shoulders, he’s the most enthusiastic – and the most welcome. 

When Andy opens the door he has time only to smooth down the towelling robe he’s wearing after his shower, take the Jack Daniels from Billy and shut the door behind him before Billy’s arms are wound around him, body crushed against his in the tightest hug he can manage.  And Andy returns the hug, letting his favourite Scotsman melt against him as he wraps his arms around Billy’s body and allowing himself to surrender to the pleasure of holding him. 

“I missed you,” Andy whispers as Billy snuggles closer still, feeling comforted by his presence. 

“Well how do you think _I_ felt?” Billy sighs into Andy’s neck.  “I was so scared when I heard what you’d done.  An’ I couldna tell anyone – ‘cos you’re a married man an’ naebody’s s’posed tae know about you an’ me.” 

“It was only a fuckin’ canoe trip down a fuckin’ river, Billy!” Andy says softly, pulling back and planting a gentle kiss on Billy’s forehead. 

“Three days without proper food!  Och – where was your brain, Andrew?” Billy scolds lovingly.  “What kind of diet is bread and vegemite for a growin’ lad like you, eh?” 

Andy is looking sheepish.  “I know, Billy, I know.  I’m sorry.  I just didn’t think.” 

“Don’t you ever – _ever_ do anythin’ like that to me again, d’ye hear?  Who the _fuck_ d’ye think ye are – Crocodile fuckin’ Serkis?” 

“Billy, I wasn’t exactly on a Caribbean cruise, you know.” 

“ _Exactly_!” fumes Billy.  “Didn’t you stop an’ think about – about _me_?  Didn’t it occur to ye that I might be worried about ye?” 

“It was only three fuckin’ days!” Andy protests, half-guiltily now. 

“Aye – an’ that was three days too bloody long in the circumstances!  Did you no’ once think about _me_?  About how _I_ might be feelin’?” 

Andy grins shyly.  “I thought about you a _lot_ , Billy,” he purrs gently.  “That’s all that kept me goin’ when I got sick of bread and vegemite.  The thought of gettin’ back to you.” 

“I should fuckin’ _hope_ so.”  His anxiety and fear subsiding, Billy is combing his fingers through Andy’s curls now – one hand tangled in the unruly mop tumbling over his eyes and the other combing through the chest hair exposed by the loosely-belted towelling robe.  “Och,” Billy croons tenderly.  “If you _must_ play at bein’ Allan Quartermain, you could at the very least take me with you…” 

Andy brushes a warm kiss across Billy’s forehead.  “I’m sorry, darlin’,” he says softly.  “I’ll make it up to you.” 

“And I know how,” Billy replies firmly, unfastening the robe completely and letting his hands explore inside, caressing the muscles of his lover’s body, stroking across the dark mat of hair on his chest and then moving down towards the finely sculpted taut cheeks of his arse. 

“How?” 

“Take me to bedan’ then fuck me until I can’t stand up straight,” Billy replies, half-shy, but with his chin held high defiantly. 

Andy grins.  “That’s just what I was hoping you were goin’ to say.” 

Billy flashes Andy a lecherous grin in return as his hand closes around Andy’s already-stiffening cock.  “Oh good,” he says.  “I hope you’re not _too_ tired…” 

Andy laughs his dirty, cheeky laugh.  “Three days without my Billy?  I don’t think so, somehow!  I’m never too tired for _you_ , darlin’.” 

“Oh, I don’t know…”  Billy gives him a smouldering look from beneath his eyelashes and smiles seductively.  “Just wait till I’ve finished getting my apology from you tonight, my blue-eyed sailor boy…” 

~~The End~~


End file.
